


Somehow, We Found Each Other

by meantforinfinitesadness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkward Cody, First Meeting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt CC-2224 | Cody, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, I love him, Injury Recovery, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is Not a Jedi, Planet Stewjon (Star Wars), Pre-Relationship, because I can't not hurt him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: Obi-Wan was never found by the Jedi.Cody still fights in a war.Somehow, they still find each other.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 44
Kudos: 279





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yup! Coming at you with a ficlet! A little meet-cute kinda thing! This has been nibbling at my mind for a day or so now and I'm happy I was sort of able to write it. It's fine if you don't like it, because as long as I like it, that's what matters, right? (that was a lot of commas. I'm sorry)

“--hear me?” 

The words sounded muffled, but Cody couldn’t quite tell over the ringing in his ears. He thinks he groaned and maybe tried to open his eyes. 

“--head back.” 

There was the voice again. Cody grew a little frustrated with himself over the fact that he couldn’t hear the words clearly. His head pulsed as he tried to remember what had happened. He thinks there was a battle. He thinks that his ship was shot down. He doesn’t know where he landed. He doesn’t know if there was anyone else with him. He choked down a cry as something jostled him.

“Sorry.” 

Cody flinched at the loud apology. 

The flinch seemed to be too much for his body to handle as oblivion dragged him under once more.

\--

Cody groaned at the all-around pain in his body. It felt as though he had been trampled by a Gundark. Though, he knew that wasn’t what happened. He crashed. Didn’t he? 

Cody shifted and bit back the cry of pain that wanted to leave his lips. 

“You’re awake?” A gruff voice caused Cody to open his eyes. It wasn’t a voice he had heard before. 

Light seared his eyes and Cody snapped them closed once more, moaning as he did. 

“Easy there.” The voice said. “Take it slow. You took a fair bit of damage in that crash.”

So, he did crash. Cody felt a bit of triumph ring in his chest. He was happy that he could remember something. 

“You’re lucky someone saw you.”

Cody hummed his agreement.

“Who?” He croaked, fighting back the darkness again as it sought to take him under once more.

“The Doc’s son,--”

Cody slipped into unconsciousness once more.

\--

It seemed that his body wanted to take its time in healing. The local healer had provided the family that was looking after him with some medications, bandages, and other varieties of medical equipment. He was also informed that it was normal for his body to take this long and that the slips into unconsciousness were normal as well. 

“Four days in bed isn’t that bad.” The mother of the household, Vera, helped him stand and walk to the door of the room he was in. He didn’t get as tired as he did a few days ago, (with the four days in bed plus the time  _ out  _ of bed trying to get his strength back, he had been on this planet for eight days) but he was still cursing his body for its slow progress. “Besides, all that hard work is going to pay off today, isn’t it?” She asked cheerfully.

Cody cracked a smile at that. Today was the day he was able to leave the house and do a bit of wandering. Granted, he would have someone with him at all times, (not because this small town of Stewjon was dangerous, but because no one wanted Cody keeling over in the middle of the road) but the Commander didn’t care. He was just excited to see the planet. 

Vera had told him stories about the place. How green it was, how blue the sky would get. The music that carried through the trees at night and the birds that sang in the morning. Stewjon was far from the war (though Cody had heard talk that his arrival meant it was coming closer to the small planet) and would be the most peaceful place Cody had been in his whole life. 

He was excited. 

So, after sliding his feet into some softer boots and placing a light jacket on him, he was ready to go. 

Vera chuckled as she carefully guided Cody through the house and to the front door. Her husband, Tor-Don, greeted them at the door and slid his arm through Cody’s other arm. 

“Ready?” The gruff voice asked as Cody gazed at the door. 

“As I’ll ever be.”

That drew laughter from the couple and Cody couldn’t help but laugh with them. After a few moments, Vera opened the door and Cody was swept up in the noise outside the home. 

People passed each other with bright smiles and laughter. They all looked to be going too and from a larger part of town.

“The market.” Vera supplies for him as he’s led in that direction. “It’s always fairly busy there, but today is what we call “reic latha”, or market day.” She informs with a smile. The language they spoke here was one that Cody had never heard before. The accent that the couple had reminded Cody of the Lurmen on Mygeeto. He could hear it all around him as well as they got closer and closer to the market.

His eyes swiveled left and right as he tried to take everything in. His eyes stopped their searching as they landed on a man not far from them. His copper hair seemed to glow in the light, and he was speaking with someone selling books, it seemed. The deep green poncho moved around a bit as though the man was speaking with his hands as well as his words. 

“It can get a bit crowded sometimes, but don’t worry,” Cody was pulled further into the crowd and he lost sight of the man. “we won’t let you get swept up in the crowd.”

Of course, not five minutes later did Cody end up bumping into someone. The collision wasn’t as hard as he thought it could have been, though he assumes it was due in part because Tor-Don was able to pull him back immediately after. 

Tor-Don released Cody’s arm quickly and reached out to grab the person Cody had collided with. 

“A bheil thu ceart gu leòr?” Tor-Don asked with concern flooding his voice. The man in Tor-Don’s arms smiled at Tor-Don softly and nodded.

“Tha, tapadh leibh.” His voice was as soft as the smile that had graced his lips not moments ago. His eyes seemed to change between green and blue but looked more gray at times, and they were covered by lenses that were slipping down his nose. Freckles dotted his cheeks before the skin was obscured by a beard. 

“I’m sorry,” Cody spoke up after a moment. The man flicked his eyes to Cody and nodded.

“There was no harm done, I promise.” The man spoke with the same accent that Vera and Tor-Don did. Cody opened his mouth to reply, but Tor-Don’s sudden movement towards the man’s poncho halted his speech. Cody watched on with curiosity in his eyes as the man allowed Tor-Don to lift the poncho up. Though, Cody noted his eyes rolled fondly at the fussing Tor-Don was displaying.

“Your father will kill me if-” Cody raised his eyebrows at the sight under the poncho. The man’s hands were wrapped in thick bandages that wrapped from the tips of his fingers and up his arms until they disappeared under light blue shirt-sleeves. He looked closer at the sight and saw a faint tremble in the fingers. 

“I’m alright,” The man whispered with that same soft smile as before. “Truly. These things happen. Do you think I would have come out today if I didn’t think something could happen?” 

Tor-Don carefully lowered the man’s hands back to his sides and lowered the poncho. Then, as quick as the first time, he knelt down and let his fingers graze a brown, pant covered leg. 

“My knee is just as fine.” The man said with a long-suffering sigh. “Honestly, Tor-Don.” He said with a slight laugh. 

Cody was surprised at the warm feeling that erupted in his chest at the sound. 

Tor-Don rose with a sigh that caused his shoulders to lose the tension they had carried the second Cody had bumped into the new man. Tor-Don shook his head and smiled at the man before carefully ruffling his copper hair. The tall man stepped to the side and gestured at Cody.

Cody stood there awkwardly as Tor-Don just swept a hand up and down through the air. 

“Um,” Cody coughed a bit to clear his throat. “I’m Cody,” He informed the man, not feeling any less awkward than he had a few seconds ago. 

“Hello there, Cody.” The man tilted his head and smiled brighter at him. “My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi.”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you wanted a continuation of this and I found a little bit of inspiration for it! So, here's a second chapter!!!
> 
> Obi-Wan's father's name, Mer-Khan, comes from the fic The Significance of Found Family by < a href=”https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolen_pen_name23/pseuds/stolen_pen_name23” >stolen_pen_name23

It had only been a few days since Cody had seen Obi-Wan Kenobi in the market place, but Cody found himself wanting to meet the other man again. There was something about him that stirred things inside Cody. 

“Cody?” Vera’s soft voice broke Cody from his musings. He had been staring out the window and hadn’t even realized it. His thoughts were heavy with the image of Obi-Wan. Cody blinked rapidly and turned to smile at the woman. 

“Sorry,” He apologized and shifted in his seat, noting that he didn’t ache as badly as he did a few days ago. “I was lost in thought.” He was rewarded with a warm smile and a nod. 

“Well, since you’re no longer bedridden,” Vera started, wandering around the living room and picking up random bits and pieces of things off the floor and chairs. “You’re able to go see our  _ lighiche _ or our physician.” She informed him with a smile. Cody appreciated that Vera and Tor-Don spoke their language around him and attempted to teach him as well. It made him feel like he was a part of something.

That wasn’t to say he didn’t learn languages from others on planets they fought to save. He did. He was taught all sorts of languages. For some reason, this time felt different. 

“We’ll be leaving in just a few moments.” Tor-Don’s gruff voice came from the kitchen and Cody turned and nodded. 

“ _ Tapadh leat. _ ” He replied, his mouth curling into a slight frown as he butchered the saying slightly. He worried a bit, that the couple might become angry or try to stop him from speaking the language again, but Tor-Don just laughed and Vera’s softer chuckle joined him.

“You’ll get there,” Vera said softly after her husband ceased his laughter. “It takes time.” 

The warmth in Cody’s chest was a warmth that he hoped would stay for a long time.

The rest of the moments passed quickly, and soon Cody and Tor-Don were out the door. The two passed the time of the walk to their destination with easy conversation. Tor-Don taught him a few more words in his language and Cody took the time trying to get his mouth to form them correctly. 

All too soon, they arrived in front of the home. And it was a home, not a station or medical building. It was just a home. The steps leading to the door were lined with flowers and objects that spun in the light breeze. The door itself was white and had started to chip, revealing the brown wood underneath. 

Cody followed Tor-Don up the steps and allowed the taller man to knock. Cody rocked on his heels for a bit as they waited for the door to open. After a matter of seconds, it swung inwards and Cody was met with a man nearly as tall as Tor-Don. 

_ Are all men tall on this planet?  _ Cody asked himself, before remembering that Obi-Wan wasn’t nearly as tall as these two.  _ Though _ , Cody thought once more,  _ he was taller than me by just a bit.  _

“Tor-Don!” The man’s voice wasn’t as gruff as Tor-Don’s and didn’t seem to fit his physical structure. Cody eyed the man’s gray hair and bright blue eyes that were bordered by lines brought on by smiling. 

“Mer-Khan!” Tor-Don greeted back. “ _ Ciamar a tha thu?”  _

“ _ Tha deag-chor. Sibh? _ ” Mer-Khan replied and asked the other man. Cody watched with observing eyes as they exchanged words.

“ _ Ceunda. _ ” A heavy hand was placed on Cody’s shoulder and he jerked a bit. “I’m sure you remember this lad?” 

Mer-Khan scrutinized him for a moment before breaking into a wide grin.

“Of course I do!” Mer-Khan opened the door wider and ushered them both in. “How could I forget you?” 

Cody didn’t quite know what to say. Mer-Khan seemed to notice and took pity on the man. He gestured to a room and allowed Cody in first, then had him sit on a soft looking chair. 

“My son saw the crash and he was the one to pull you out,” Mer-Khan explained as he sat across from Cody. Tor-Don stood in the background leaning against the doorframe. “Obi-Wan!” Mer-Khan had turned and yelled out the door. Cody’s stomach dropped as the name registered in his brain. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi was the son of Mer-Khan. Obi-Wan Kenobi was the one that pulled Cody from the crash. So, Cody was the reason that Obi-Wan--

_ “Athair?” _ Obi-Wan’s voice slipped into the room and Cody looked up and met his gaze. Obi-Wan smiled brightly at him. He wasn’t wearing the poncho that Cody saw him in a few days ago. Instead, he was wearing a long-sleeved green tunic that hid most of the bandages on his arms. “Cody!” He yelled, stepping further into the room after smiling at Tor-Don. “It’s wonderful to see you again.” 

“You-” Cody paused and thought. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. 

“Me?” Obi-Wan asked back. “Are you alright?”

“You pulled me from the crash,” Cody muttered and allowed his gaze to drop to Obi-Wan’s trembling hands. “Your arms--”

“Oh, you didn’t know.” It wasn’t a question that slipped from Obi-Wan’s mouth. He wasn’t surprised that Cody didn’t know it was him that saved him. “I’m alright if you’re worried.”

Cody narrowed his eyes as Obi-Wan limped to the vacant chair and sat down carefully. 

“He’s healing just as I expected he would.” Mer-Khan calms the slight concern Cody feels washing over him. Cody met Mer-Khan’s eyes and saw something there that made his heart fall and his stomach drop. 

The whole room seemed to feel it. 

Mer-Khan cleared his throat after the silence stretched out a bit too long. 

“Let’s get you looked at then, shall we?”

Throughout the check-up, Cody couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering to Obi-Wan. Nor could he stop his mind from thinking about the unspoken words under Mer-Khan’s statement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaelic Translations:  
> lighiche: healer, physician  
> Tapadh leat: Thank you  
> Ciamar a tha thu?: How are you?  
> Tha deag-chor: I'm fine  
> Sibh?: You?  
> Ceunda: Same  
> Athair?: Father?


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm officially continuing this fic! There was a request on tumblr for another part so here we are! 
> 
> To those that read So Will I and are waiting on the next chapter, I promise I'm working on it. It's just been hectic up in here lately.
> 
> Oh, thank you all so much for reading and commenting on this! It really makes my day!!!!!

Cody glanced around the Kenobi home with curious eyes. It wasn’t very big, but it seemed perfect for the small family. The front room served as their family room and sometimes a waiting area for those that were there for treatment from Mer-Khan. Steps led to an upper floor as well as a lower floor. 

The room Cody was currently in was a  _ rùm-bìdh  _ in their language. Or, as Cody was informed, their dining room. 

Cody had hesitated earlier when Mer-Khan had invited him and Tor-Don to stay for  _ biadh feasgair _ or mid-meal. He hadn’t wanted to intrude on him or Obi-Wan anymore than he already had, but it was Obi-Wan’s soft smile that ultimately caused him to agree. It made him feel a bit more comfortable when Tor-Don agreed to stay as well after letting Vera know he would be gone for a bit longer. 

It was a nice affair that had minimal talking and Cody strived not to watch Obi-Wan as he ate. He did notice the way his hands shook just a bit as he ate, but it didn’t seem to bother the other man. His grasp was careful and light, and it seemed Mer-Khan had taken his injuries into account when he prepared the meal for them all.

Eventually, Cody had finished eating and sat with his hands between his legs as silence seemed to go on for hours. 

“Something on your mind?” Mer-Khan asked with a kind smile. Cody blushed and cleared his throat. He thought he looked at ease and normal. He assumed he had schooled his features and that his thoughts weren’t showing on his face. 

“I was just wondering,” Cody began after shifting a bit. “There was another voice.” He said, pausing after to look at Mer-Khan and Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan nodded and rested his hands in his lap. 

“The day I found you.” He replied with a knowing look. Cody nodded in response and Obi-Wan continued. “That was my brother, Orin-Tem. Though, he goes by Owen when he’s home.” Obi-Wan informed Cody with another soft smile and Cody felt his stomach twist into knots at the sight of it. “I sent him home to get  _ athair _ so he could assist in rescuing you. However,” Obi-Wan grimaced and shifted a bit. His cheeks turned red and his shoulders came up. He looked embarrassed and Cody couldn’t understand why.

“He was worried you would die,” Mer-Khan interjects when his son struggles to continue. “Your ship had caught fire and he was concerned for your life. So,” He looks at his son and Obi-Wan doesn’t come out of his uncomfortable looking position. “He decided he would pull you out. His arms were badly burned in the attempt to get you out, but he succeeded. So well, in fact, that you got out without a single burn on you.” Mer-Khan praises his son and it only makes Obi-Wan hunch further down into himself. 

Cody is left speechless at the story.

“He was unconscious when Owen and I finally arrived.” Mer-Khan continues after a beat. “Burns are not to be taken lightly and they can hurt quite a bit.” 

Cody thinks that’s a slight understatement, but he doesn’t comment. Instead, he looks at Obi-Wan and wills him to raise his head. Eventually, the other man does and their eyes meet. 

“ _ Tapadh leat _ ,” Cody says with a smile and a look that makes sure his gratefulness for Obi-Wan’s act can be felt. 

(He prays his pronunciation isn’t as terrible as he thinks it is.)

Obi-Wan smiles brightly and laughs at Cody’s attempt at the foreign language.

(Cody realizes then that he doesn’t want to go on with his life without hearing that sound again.)

Then Obi-Wan, with that smile still playing on his face says, “ _ Tha thu di-beathte.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaelic Translations:  
> rùm-bìdh - dining room  
> biadh feasgair - afternoon food  
> athair - father  
> Tapadh leat - thank you  
> Tha thu di-beathte - You're welcome


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!! Ok, so. I'm sad to say that there's only one chapter left after this one. It's short, but it's been fun. I've really enjoyed writing this and I'm really happy you all have been liking it as well!!!!
> 
> The name for Obi-Wan's mother is once again from stolen_pen_name23!
> 
> Thank you all so much for the comments, kudos, and bookmarks!!!!

Cody goes back to the Kenobi’s later that night. He wants to talk more with Obi-Wan. He wants to know more about him. He wants to spend time with him.

(Cody knows he’s falling hard and fast for the man. He doesn’t know how it’ll all end.)

So, the two sit under the stars and on the steps outside of Obi-Wan’s home. The night is chilly and both Cody and Obi-Wan are covered in blankets and holding warm drinks. Their breaths mist in front of them as they gaze at the stars. 

“You don’t have to tell me,” Cody begins as he licks his lips and turns to look at the Stewjoni man next to him. He watches Obi-Wan blink and shifts a little. Cody thinks that maybe Obi-Wan knows what he’s going to ask. “Your mother, where is she?” 

Obi-Wan’s lips quirk into a half-smile before dropping a bit. His eyes never leave the night sky.

“ _ Màthair _ ,” Obi-Wan breathes the word out and Cody watches it mist in front of him. He files the word away and waits patiently. He’s told Obi-Wan that he doesn’t have to reply. Obi-Wan doesn’t owe Cody anything. 

(Cody thinks he owes Obi-Wan  _ everything _ .)

“She died not long after Owen was born.” Obi-Wan’s voice is soft and warm. “Her name was Kasia Kenobi. Without my beard, I look a lot like her.” He admits with a chuckle. “She was kind and loving. She always did what was best for others. It was in her nature to care for those around her before herself.” He shrugs and his head drops. His hands shake and he has to set the cup down before he drops it. He tucks his bandaged hands carefully into his blanket to warm them. “I suppose that’s the reason for her death. A person in need, and her rushing to help them and not even worrying about herself.”

“ _ Athair  _ says I’m a lot like her in that aspect.” Obi-Wan lifts his head and smiles at Cody. Cody smiles back and shakes his head.

“I can see that.” He replies and Obi-Wan chuckles. 

“Yes, a lot of people do.” The two fall silent again and they turn their faces back to the stars. After the silence stretches on for an amount of time that Cody doesn’t bother to keep track of, Obi-Wan speaks. “What will you do?”

Cody doesn’t say anything. Instead, he makes an inquisitive noise.

“About the war.” Obi-Wan elaborates. “You’re a soldier fighting war that’s meant to help those that are pressed under the thumb of people who wish to do them harm. You can’t tell me you’re not worried.”

Cody hadn’t given the war much thought. Honestly, he hadn’t known Obi-Wan knew anything about it. Then again, Cody did crash land on the planet. 

The war didn’t leave many planets alone.

“You have  _ bhràithrean _ ,” Obi-Wan cocks his head and hums. “Brothers that need you.”

Cody didn’t think Obi-Wan knew about his  _ vod’e. _ It sparked an interest in him.

“How do you know so much about the war?” Cody questions him softly. He doesn’t want to spook the man. 

Obi-Wan shrugs, “Even on Stewjon we are not safe from the war. It’s only a matter of time-”

“ _ Nayc _ .” Cody shakes his head and when Obi-Wan turns a surprised face to him with a raised brow and everything, he repeats in basic. “No.”

Obi-Wan huffs.

“You can’t control where the war goes and what people it affects. You’re just one man.” He whispers with an apologetic tone. “You don’t know if the war will come here. You don’t know if my home will still be here in a few weeks. No one does.” Obi-Wan breathes out shakily as if speaking about a future that is so uncertain, rather than thinking about it, is right around the corner. 

Cody sits there and just stares at Obi-Wan. It frightens him to think about. Obi-Wan has spoken about the war in a way that Cody hadn’t thought about in a long time. He’s right, too.

Cody  _ doesn’t  _ know. He  _ doesn’t  _ know if he’ll see Obi-Wan safe and sound again. He  _ doesn’t  _ know if one day the war will come here and destroy this peaceful place.

Cody isn’t sure he  _ wants  _ to know. 

The future is uncertain and terrifying. So, Cody does what he thinks is best. 

“Obi-Wan,” He watches as his  _ burc’ya  _ (and he hopes Obi-Wan considers him one as well) turns wide, blue eyes on him. 

“Cody,” Obi-Wan replies softly. 

They’re both leaning towards each other. Cody’s not sure Obi-Wan realizes what’s happening. 

“Obi-Wan, I don’t know-”

Cody’s words are cut off as Obi-Wan slams their lips together. Cody grunts and places his hands on Obi-Wan’s arms.

It seemed the Stewjoni that stole his  _ kar’ta  _ realized what was going on.

Cody smiles into the kiss and pulls Obi-Wan closer. The future may be uncertain, but it can wait just a bit longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaelic Translations:  
> Màthair - Mother  
> bhràithrean - brothers
> 
> Mando'a Translations:  
> vod’e - brothers  
> Nayc - No  
> burc’ya - friend  
> kar’ta - heart


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank each and every one of you that commented, left kudos, and even bookmarked this little fic! I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter. I've had a great time writing it and I'm so happy you have all enjoyed it as well. I'm sorry to see if be over but again, it was fun. 
> 
> Thank you all again, and I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

Cody took deep, even breaths as he focused on the scanner in the cockpit. It had been years since he was last here. Even then, the visit hadn’t been all that long and he had been injured. He hadn’t been able to look at the planet from afar. He hadn’t felt the nauseous sort of nervousness that floated in his stomach. 

He felt that now, looking at the planet on his scanner and just outside the viewport. He breathed calmly and deeply. He wondered if anything changed since the last time he was here. He wondered how everyone was, if they remembered him or not. 

He had only been there for about a week and a half. He wouldn’t be surprised if no one would remember him.

It had been two years, anyway. Two long years away from Stewjon and the kind people that lived there. Two long years wondering if Obi-Wan was doing well. Two long years trying hard not to think about whether the kind man had met someone and decided to live those two years with them. 

Cody shook his head, clearing his mind of those thoughts. It wouldn’t do to dwell on them. He regretted not being able to exchange com codes. He knew the people on Stewjon had the technology to communicate long distances even if the town Cody stayed in didn’t seem like it. He knew he would have been able to calm his fears about Obi-Wan. He was a soldier, though. He was fighting a war. He wasn’t meant to have found someone that meant so much to him in the time he had been gone. 

He was a clone. A being that most in the galaxy didn’t think could feel or think as the rest of them did. A person that wasn’t  _ supposed  _ to have these kinds of feelings.

To them, Cody wasn’t supposed to feel giddy and lightheaded at the thought of seeing Obi-Wan again. He wasn’t supposed to be thinking about the man all the time and what sort of things they could do together. He wasn’t supposed to think about the future and what it could hold for him. 

To them, he was just a product made for war. 

Cody knew, though, that there were those that thought differently. He knew because he met a few during his years fighting the war. He knew because he found someone like that on Stewjon. Someone that he wanted to see again. Someone he thought he could love and care for.

Shaking himself of his thoughts, Cody sighed and made his way closer to the planet. He wouldn’t let his nerves get the best of him. He wouldn’t let that fluttering feeling in his stomach scare him away. He wouldn’t let the thoughts of whatever had happened in the two years he had been gone discourage him. 

Instead, he embraced the thought of seeing Obi-Wan again. Of seeing Tor-Don and Vera. Of seeing Mer-Khan and possibly meeting Owen. 

He kept those thoughts in his mind as he started the landing process. 

There were no calls over the comm asking what he was doing there or what he wanted. No one tried to stop him by firing at him. No one halted his progress.

Finally, he landed. 

He found he much enjoyed the landing this time around than he did the last time. Granted, he was crashing rather than landing, but who kept track of that?

Not him.

He made the final checks after he landed. He let his gaze drift to the viewport and out. The soft green landscape and the clear blue skies brought a happy feeling to him. He felt safe here. He felt as though nothing could hurt him here.

After a few minutes of grinning like an idiot, he popped the top of the fighter and exited. 

In the time it took him to land, gaze out at the greenery, and leave, a crowd of people had gathered just a bit away from his fighter. 

Cody paused in his descent and looked out at the people. His eyes scanned for familiar faces.

“Cody!” The gruff voice of Tor-Don drew Cody’s attention. Cody hopped off the ladder and found himself wrapped in a tight hug. His feet left the ground and Cody did his best to hug back. He was set down gently and he smiled up at the tall man. 

“Tor-Don.” Cody greeted and leaned around him to see Vera standing just a bit behind her husband with a fond look in her eyes. “Vera,” Cody smiled at her and received a smile back. “It’s good to see you again.” He felt light and happy. 

“It’s been too long.” The woman replied softly. 

“I didn’t think you would remember me,” Cody said honestly. Vera laughed and shook her head.

“How could we forget you?” Vera asked and Cody shrugged.

“I-”

“Cody?” The soft, kind voice that had welcomed Cody in his dreams made him pause. Vera sent him a knowing look and side-stepped.

“Obi-Wan?” Cody breathed out as he looked at the man behind Vera. 

Obi-Wan looked just as he did when Cody left those two years ago. The frames on his face still slid down his nose and his eyes still shined brightly with colors ever-changing. His green poncho was on and Cody risked a glance down to where his hands would be. 

There were no bandages there, only braces. 

Cody swallowed and pushed the worry back. Mer-Khan was behind Obi-Wan. He stood as though he dared anyone to touch his son. Anyone, that is, except Cody. All it took was a slight nod from the man for Cody to rush to Obi-Wan.

As carefully as he could, he gathered Obi-Wan in his arms and lifted him. He spun him around and he delighted in the laughter that left Obi-Wan’s mouth. He set Obi-Wan down after a few moments and they rested their forehead against each other. 

(He wondered if Obi-Wan knew the significance of the action.)

“ _ Muileach, _ ” Obi-Wan whispered to Cody. 

“ _ Cyar’ika, _ ” Cody whispered back.

They didn’t need the translations from their languages. They understood the meanings just from the way they spoke the words. 

With those words exchanged and Obi-Wan’s forehead against his while still being held in Cody’s arms, Cody felt as though he were finally home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaelic Translations:  
> Muileach - beloved
> 
> Mando'a Translations:  
> Cyar'ika - sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Gaelic Translations:  
> A bheil thu ceart gu leòr? -> Are you okay?
> 
> Tha, tapadh leibh. -> Yes, thank you.
> 
> (I did my best y'all) (also I'm on Tumblr


End file.
